Jealousy
by sakura-sama-13
Summary: I had this up earlier, but the first chapter was a bit too long; so I revised it.
1. No Need To Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the characters in it.**

**

* * *

**

"**Osuwari**," Kagome was pissed at Inu Yasha, for doing something again…

"What did I do now?" Inu said after spiting out a mouth full of sand.

"You know perfectly what you did…" Kagome started crying…

"Listen, whatever I did, I'm sorry," Inu said in his sincerest voice.

"Inu-san, go to your girlfriend, **Kikyo**!" Inu Yasha looked shocked…

"Why don't you go home if you feel like that," Inu turned his back to Kagome, big mistake.

"**Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari,…"** Kagome said this about 20 more times, before she headed home, crying her eyes out. At the well Kagome started to think she was a bit harsh to Inu Yasha, then she took a piece of paper and wrote a small note.

"Inu Yasha,

I know I was a bit harsh to you, and I'm sorry for saying the 'S' word about million times… I want to speak to you in my time (so we would have some privacy). In front of the God Tree in two days, ok? Please come.

Kagome"

She put his name on it and put it were, she knows, Inu would find it.

"See you, Inu Yasha," Kagome said as she jumped into the well. As she's walking out of the well house she starts to worry, _would Inu find the note, will he read it_, will he come.

"Stop worrying, he'll come, I know he will, I hope."

"Who's coming? Is it Inu Yasha or is it…."

"Sota, never you mind… where's haha and sofu?"

"They are at the market… to get ramen…," Kagome walked passed him while he was talking, "You have to stop thinking about him and that era, that is then and this is now."

"Sota, I'm going to take a bath so if any one stops by for me, tell them to wait for me, ok!" Kagome walked inside.

* * *

Inu Yasha was walking to the village with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippō. 

"What were you to fighting about this time," Miroku asked Inu.

"If I knew that I would have told you," Inu started to twitch.

"Miroku didn't mean that," Sango said, " We are just worried about you and Kagome. You say you don't remember then I believe you."

"Sango you can't be serious, your siding with him this time," Miroku said while looking shocked.

"Inu-san is not one to lie… about something like this."

"Inu Yasha you should go to Kagome and apologize to her. Possibly if she don't forgive you, you could beg for her to come back… then if she don't come back with you I'll speak to **_Kouga._**"

"Shippō, you are walking on thin ice… if you keep it up you'll be left here with Kaede in the village." Inu Yasha gave a little smirk after he said this.

"Kagome would never let you do any thing that I don't want to… and I want to help you all in defeating Naraku."

"Don't worry Shippō we wouldn't let him leave you here with out our saying good-bye," Miroku said as he was trying to hold back the laughter.

"Miroku, you shouldn't tease this poor kid… he's not… gunna be the same if Kagome doesn't return… he might let all of is emotions out on you two." Sango gave Shippō a hug. Kaede walked out of the village, just as they reached the outskurtch of town.

"What did you do this time, Inu Yasha? I heard Kagome went back home, you know that without Kagome, Naraku might have the whole jewel. "

"Well, Kaede you seam to be a bit angry this time."

"No, just that if Naraku finds the rest of the jewel, we'll be in an other era of chaos, but worse than the last one…. Inu Yasha, you should go to Kagome and…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know 'ask for her forgiveness' I'm going now so that she'll know I'm telling the truth." Inu started to walk to the well and started to think of how he's going to talk to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome started walking out of her room and heard Sota talking to someone. 

"I wonder who he's talking to…" Kagome walked to the window. She saw Hojo talking to Sota. She ran down stairs to catch him before he left.

"Kagome, good timing, Hojo was about to leave." Kagome walked past Sota as he was saying this.

"Hey, Hojo," Kagome was blushing as she spoke, "How is everything?"

"Fine, shouldn't you be in bed… you know… about that awful flue that you have…"

"I'm over it. You want to sit down?"

"Sure, if it's ok with you?"

"Of course it is…" As they were walking toward the bench under the God tree, Inu Yasha was getting out of the well house.

"Who's this… and why is she talking to him? I found that note, but I want to know what is so important enough that she has to speak to me in privacy…?" Sota saw Inu was walking toward Kagome. Sota walked to Inu Yasha.

"You here for Kagome? She's sorta busy at the moment, but if you want we can go inside and wait for Kagome's friend to leave… so wanta go inside… you can eat whatever we have in the fridge."

"Sure." Inu looked at Kagome as he and Sota walked into the house. He's been in this part of the house a few times, because he always goes to Kagome's window.  
"Do you know how long **he'll** be here… because we truly need to talk then get going back… or it'll be **my hide**…. You know what I mean… right?" Sota looked at Inu like he was mad. Sota figured he must change the subject or Hojo would be a missing person.

"Want anything to eat… we do have noodles…" Inu Yasha's ears perked up a bit, he loves noodles (next to the shikon-no-tama that is).

"I'd love to have some… please…," Inu said as he was trying to remember that manners thing Kagome told him about. Sota went to the cupboard for the instant ramen, last one since his mom and grandpa didn't return yet.

"This is all we have for now… my haha went to get more." Inu ignored Sota, as he was preoccupied with the noodles, and Kagome.

"Sorry… I was thinking… would you mind saying that again… please." Sota just couldn't help but laugh. Inu just continued on eating. After an hour, Kagome walked in.

"Sota, did you make supper…? You shouldn't have made it…." Kagome saw Inu eating the last of his ramen.

"Inu… you came… why… why…"

"Why so early… well the others… sort of persuaded me in coming… you know Miroku don't…"

"I know, its… just I…" Inu gave Kagome a hug.

"I know, you're the only one of us who still has a family. Kagome," he stared into her eyes, which was full of tears, "If you want to you can come back… you seriously nee…" Just then Kagome's mom and grandpa walked into the room.

"Nice to see you again Inu Yasha. Kagome, your back home… how long are you staying this time, dear?"

"I'm only staying for a couple more minutes, okaasan. Inu-san can you wait here so I can get my stuff." Kagome walked up the stairs to her room.

"Now, let me think… I need bandages,… medicine, and… let me see here…. Blankets!" After about an hour Kagome grabbed some food and walked out of the door.

"Your bag seems a bit lighter…"

"I'm finished with school for now… in the fall I have to return."

"Get into that high school you wanted…," Kagome didn't answer, "What did you want to talk to me about… I mean if it's so important why did you want to speak here?" They were walking under the God Tree. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"It's nothing… I just wanted to say I was sorry of yelling at you… and…. We gotta go its getting dark." Inu carried her book bag for her. They jumped into the well together.

* * *

"My lord, shouldn't we be at the river by now."  
"Jaken, patience we'll be there soon…. Where's Rin… wasn't she just behind us?" Sesshomaru and Jaken looked over their shoulders to find Rin wasn't there. 

"Jaken, go find a place for us to stay and I'll try to find Rin." Jaken walked off mumbling what seems like cuss words. Sesshomaru didn't notice since Rin was the only thing on his mind at the time. The sun was almost fully setted, when he found Rin. She was running from an ogre, who looked more human than monster.

"Rin, come here, I'll protect you." Rin ran right be hind him. He took out the Toukijin, and with one slice it was gone.

"Rin, how many times did I tell you, not to run off like that, you could've been killed… again."

"I'm sorry my lord, I was tricked…" Just then Kagura came out of the shadows.

"Sesshomaru, I gave you time to think… do you want to help me or not. It won't matter to me, but you'll be a very strong ally."

"I will decline for now…"

"Fine, you'll come to your scenes soon." Kagura walked back into the shadows. Rin and Sesshomaru just stood there for a few secounds then headed to camp.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you know that lady…?" Sesshomaru just nodded as they reached the river.

* * *

"Inu-san, are you hungry?" 

"Kagome, I… um… err…" Kagome smiled, she knew Inu loved her. She sat next to him.

"What now," Inu said as he took a bite of fish, "You loosing it?"

"No, I just wanted to si… be with you now." She remembered she couldn't say "osuwari" in front of him.

"**You almost said it didn't you**"

" I didn't mean it… you know I wouldn't say the 's' word unless I was mad at you or it was an accident." Kagome walked to her bag to get the blankets out.

"Sakura, we need to find where they went to… we need to warn…"  
"I know… they are near the river… I just hope she didn't get to them before we did," She looked at her brother, "You remember what chichi said…? You can't stay out here tomorrow." She then looked at the harvest moon.

"Sakura, you'll keep your promise, right?"

"Of course, I will, you're a baka if you think I wouldn't…." They reached a cave, where Inu and the others where staying.

"Sis, you think we should rest here…"

"Kaze, you stay here, I'll go and see if there is anyone in there!" Sakura walked in…

"Who in the 7 hells are you. You shouldn't be here…"

"I know, but my otouto, he's tired, we just need a place to stay… for the night." Inu looked at the girl who looked similar to Sesshomaru, but with sky blue hair.

"You look familiar, you look… like… my niisan… Sesshomaru." Sakura looked at him with out emotion.

"We are of no relation… my otouto is outside right now… can he at least stay in here?"

"Of course he will… you both will, right Inu-san…" Kagome gave Inu the look like if he didn't do as she said, she'd say 'osuwari'. Sakura brought Kaze in.

"Is he your otoutsan? He's so kawaii," Sango walked up to them, "You hungry… you can have as much as you want… you as well." Sango looked at Sakura.

"No, kansha… I'm not hungry, but Kaze you can eat. OK?" Kaze went to Miroku, who was getting seconds.

"We know your otoutosan, but what is your name."

"I'm, Sakura… what is your name… if you don't mind me asking…"

"I'm Kagome, this is Inu Yasha, that over there with your otoutsan is Miroku, and this is Sango."

"Thank you, for helping us," Sakura stopped in mid sentence, "You're Inu Yasha…. Can you help us." She looked at Inu.

"With what?"

"My otouto is a half demon… like your self… and since our last battle left me seriously injured… and that was this asa. What I'm saying is… can you help me protect him… tomorrow… just tomorrow, tomorrow night, he turns human," Sakura looked at Kaze, "I'm the only family he has left…. Our chichi died a few years ago and he and I have different mothers, which both died the same day… he was only three. I shouldn't bother you all with our life story, but we also have to look for someone…."  
"Who is it…" Kagome looked at her, like she was telling her a very interesting tale.

"It's an old friend of mine… he doesn't live that far from here."

"Onegai shimasu his name"

"His name is… Kouga."

"You were friends with… him."

"**Osuwari**" Inu fell to the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that… he's just rude sometimes."

"That's, OK…"

"Does your otoutsan's name mean wind?" Sakura looked at Kagome.

"Yes, it does… our chichi," then all of a sudden a demon, with spiked red hair with blond tips, red eyes with a scar on his left cheek through the eye, in the shape of a cross. He was wearing torn blood stained kakki pants and a black shirt with an ank.

"What in the 7 hells is going on here" Inu jumped up. The demon looked around.

"Who are you?" Sakura looked at him.

* * *

Oswari - Sit 

oneesan - big sister (when talking to her)

otouto - little brother

kawaii - cute

chichi - father

Onegai shimasu - please tell me

otoutosan -someone else's brother

niisan - older brother

haha - mother

sofu - grandfather

okaasan - how you adress your mom


	2. New Allies

"Err… Takkun Stampede… how did I get here?"

"There must have been an other portal, like the one at my house." They all look at Kagome.

"Where are you from? How did you get here? How old are you?"

"I'm from a small town, not far from here. I don't know, and I'm 18 years old. I was walking with this mirror… oh shit its… its gone," he ran out to look for it, "**shit… its broken…**" He looked heart broken as he came back in.

"Where are you guise going, an anime convention," he walked up to Inu Yasha, "Those ears look real, how did you do that?" Inu's ears start twitching.

"How do you make them twitch?" He started to pull on Inu's ears. Everyone started laughing, except Inu Yasha. Sakura laughed so hard, her hair slid behind her ears. Takkun let Inu go and walked to her.

"How did you make them look so real," He started to touch her ear, then… **BAM**, he hit the wall.

"What do you take… steroids?"Everyone looked at him and he fainted.

"Its what he deserves… for touching my ears… and almost touching my hair."

"I somewhat agree with you, except the touching hair part." Kagome looked at Inu but said nothing. Kaze walked away from Miroku, toward them.

"Is he OK?"

"Kaze… he's… uh… taking a nap… all right he's fainted," Sakura said with a slight smirk.

"Where am I? What happened," Takkun said as he woke up an hour, after he fainted.

"You're in Feudal Era, and you fainted," Kagome said sweetly. She brought over some ramen.

"Want some? You are bound be hungry." She handed him the bowl.

"Thanks." He ate the noodles as fast as he could.

"Do you know where your friends went off to?"  
"Inu-san and Sakura-chan are standing guard, Kaze and Shippō are asleep, and Sango and Miroku are getting more firewood."

"Who's Kaze?"

"Sakura-chan's otoutsan… they're nice… once you get to know them…" Kagome was interrupted by Sakura screaming 'Get Kaze out of there!' Kagome woke Kaze and Shippō up.

"Takkun-san, can you please take them out of here as fast as you can. Shippō, when you get outside, go find Sango and Miroku, OK?" Takkun took Shippō and Kaze out the back way, that Kagome showed him. Kagome ran out to help Inu Yasha and Sakura.

"Kagome, you should be getting Sango and Miroku," said Inu Yasha, as Sakura was busy keeping Kagura back.

"Shippō is getting them," Kagome drew back her bow, "Inu Yasha, get the Tetsusaiga ready." Inu Yasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga.

"**Tetsaiga**." Inu Yasha tried to attack Kagura, but she disappeared.

"She disappeared." They all looked shocked.

"Inu-san you and I look for Shippō, and Sakura-chan you can wait for us with Kaze and Takkun."

* * *

"My lord," Kagura appeared before Naraku, "Inu Yasha seams to have new allies."

"Kagura, was it a female demon with a half-demon brother?"

"My lord, it was a female demon, but I don't know about the boy you're looking for."

"Kagura, go looking for the boy, but I warn you, his sister is very vengeful, and don't try to kill him when he's human; then she'll kill you with even more force."

"Yes, my lord." Kagura said as she left.

"Keep a close eye on her, Kuro-yama."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, should Lord Jaken be saying those words?"

"What words Rin?"

"Like 'Fuck', 'Shit', and 'Bastered'."

"Rin, you shouldn't say those words… only adults can, but they still shouldn't," Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, "**Jaken**, **don't say those words in front of Rin,**" Sesshomaru took out the Toukijin, "If you do, you'll never see the light of day again."

"Yes, me lord." Jaken was backing toward the river. Sesshomaru sheathed the Toukijin.

* * *

"Where are they," Sakura was walking back and forth, "It's almost dawn. They should be here by now."

"Oneesan, don't worry. They can fight for them selves, we need you to protect us."

"Kaze, you always know how to cheer me up," She gave him a hug, "You should go to sleep, I'll see you when you wake, OK?" Kaze laid next to Takkun, who was all ready asleep. Shippō ran up to Sakura.

"What happened?"

"Kagome and Inu Yasha are under attack… some demon who said that he's looking for your brother." Sakura looked at Kaze then to Shippō.

"Tell Kaze that I'll be right back." She ran towards the direction that Shippō came from.

* * *

"Kagome, you should have went with Shippō." Kagome just drew her bow back.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome was captured by a huge demon, "Inu Yasha… destroy the demon, I don't care what happens to me."

"Very noble of you, Kagome." Sakura walked out of the woods. She unsheathed her sword.

"Let her go… your fight is with me," she pointed her sword at it, "Since your after my little bro… I'm gunna have to kill you…" The demon threw Kagome at Inu.

"So, you're the older sister, I was warned about. You don't look so tough." He charged at her.

"Baka, don't under estimate me," she swung her sword with such grace that even Inu was amazed, "You're going to say 'hi' for me to all of your companions," then this beautiful light came from the sword, "**Akai-hana!**" Sakura attacked it with such force that the demon disintegrated. Inu Yasha and Kagome were speechless.

"What was that? Don't tell me you did that…" Inu walked up to her, "How did you learn to do that?"

"I just learned to control the sword; its powers are close to your Tetsaiga." Inu Yasha looked at her with mixed emotions, little surprise and a little confusion. Sakura explained about how she got the sword and how she promised her father that she'd protect her younger brother.

"What type of demon was your father?"

"Inu-san, you shouldn't have asked," Kagome was about to say 'osuwari', but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Its, OK. It was my chichi's, and…"

"Its, OK, if you don't want to talk about it."

"Kagome-chan, you are too kind. Inu-san, this sword is just a family heirloom." Inu Yasha got up.

"Are you two coming? I'm not waiting all day…"

"Inu Yasha… **Osuwari**." Inu Yasha fell to the ground.

"Why did you do that? I was just joking."

"Inu Yasha… never piss her off… OK," Sakura said as she passed Inu.

"Do you two think that we should look for Sango and Miroku?"

"Nah, those two can fend for themselves, Kagome-chan."

"Inu-san, I'm more worried about Sango being with that hentai for more than a few minutes."

"What do you mean by 'hentai'?"

"Sakura-chan, Miroku is a hentai and a monk…"

"I'll look for them… just send someone if they're there, OK?" They all agreed and Sakura went to look for Sango and Miroku. Sakura walked for only a few minutes, when she got a hold of their sent… it was leading towards the river.

"Sango-chan… Miroku-san are you there?"

"No, but I am." She turned around and saw Sesshomaru.

"You, are you the oniisan of Inu Yasha?"

"I don't know who you are, but never mention that name in front of me."

"I'll make a note of that." She started to walk towards him.

"Get back," Sesshomaru reached for the Toukijin, "You won't survive this… and I don't want to destroy a full demon with such power."

"You can't destroy me… I made sure of that. I can control what people and demons do… if I'm full power." Sesshomaru sheathed the Toukijin. Sakura walked next to him.

"You reek of demon blood."

"I do… oh yeah, I killed a demon a few minutes ago," she sits down, "You want to sit down, since who I was looking for has gone back." Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"What do you want with me? I'm already 'needed' for two other demons," Sesshomaru looked at Sakura as he was saying this, "You are not like the other demons that I have met in the past." The two talked for hours.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you," Jaken showed up, "There you are… why are you with a female demon, without fucking her…." Sakura jumped up and threw him in the river.

"Was he one of your followers?"

"Yep, I'll go to get him later." They both laughed for a few minutes then Rin showed up.

"Another one of your followers?"

"Yeah, but don't hurt her."

"I won't… don't worry."

"Lord Sesshomaru, who's this lady. She's pretty." Sakura walked up to Rin and gave her a hug.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"My name is Rin." Sesshomaru got up.

"Rin, this is Sakura-chan. I'm sorry, but we have to go, Sakura-chan."

"Sayonara, Sesshomaru-san and Rin-chan."

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan," both Sesshomaru and Rin said. They all went there separate ways. Sakura reached the campsite within an hour. Kaze ran up to her.

"Oneesan, where have you been…. Kagome-chan and Inu Yasha-san told me you were looking for Sango-chan and Miroku-san, but they arrived here shortly after you left." She looked at her brother.

"I know, but Kaze," she brought herself to eye level with Kaze, "I may not always be here to protect you… that's why tomorrow asa we're leaving…"

"But, oneesan, I like it here… with Kagome-chan, Inu Yasha-san, Shippō-san, Sango-chan, Miroku-san, and Kirara. Don't you like it here, sis?"

"I also like it here, but we are to much of a burden. Don't worry, we'll see them again… soon I promise."

"Really, you really mean that when we find Kouga-san, they'll visit?" She gave him a faint smile. _I hope Inu-san and Kouga-san will be over their little disagreement_, she thought to herself.

"So you must be Sakura-chan…."

"Nice to finally see you… Miroku-san…."

"Sakura-chan… I don't usually ask demons this, but… you seem far more beautiful than the ones we've meet," Sakura was slightly flattered, " Let me get on with it…. Will you bare my chil…" Sakura hit him so hard that even Kaze had to hide. _What is it with today… are most men's thoughts only on sex_.

"Miroku, I hope you didn't teach my otouto anything degrading," and with that she walked to Inu Yasha and Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin are walking along the river bend

"Look, my Lord, its Lord Jaken." Sesshomaru looked to where Rin was pointing.

"My Lord… help… me," Jaken said between gasps of air. Sesshomaru walked up to Jaken.

"Rin, stay there! I'll be right back," he said over his shoulder. He got Jaken out of the river.

"My Lord… why did you take so long to save me?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, he was thinking about Sakura.

* * *

"Inu Yasha-san, shouldn't you be out-side with Miroku-san and Sakura-chan?"

"Kagome-chan, I'm…um…just heading…out."

"Really! I thought you were backing out on a promise that **we all **made," she waited for a few seconds, "**Osuwari!** You also promised to help them out… I can't imagine even **you** could do that, or is this trait one of Kikyo's pet-peeves?" Inu Yasha is trying to stand up.

"Kagome-chan, you know I would never test you... you know to see if you and Kikyo have about the same temper... her's is a lot worse than yours."

"Inu-san, I know your trying to cheer me up, but its not working" she started to cry. Inu Yasha went outside before their fight became worse. Miroku was trying to avoid Sakura when he got out. He went to sit in a tree that wasn't far from the cave, so that he couldn't hear Shippō and Kaze calling him a jerk or a jackass, just to calm Kagome down.

"Inu-san, did you and Kagome get in another fight? This is the thousandth time you two have been in one since my onii-chan and I arrived." Inuyasha said nothing to Sakura.

* * *

hentai - pervert

Akai - red

hana - flower

baka - idiot/fool

Kuro - black/dark

yama - mountain


	3. The Prophecy

Sesshomaru is sitting near a lake deep in thought. Rin and Jalken are out looking for food and a place to camp for the night.

"Why am I still thinking about her," he said to himself," The more I think about her the more…" He was interrupted by Jalken and Rin walking towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I found a place for us to camp for the night," Jaken said as Rin was taking Ah-Un to the lake to get something to drink," My lord… are you thinking of that wench again?" Sesshomaru just looked at Jaken and subconsciously said 'I'll kill you if you call her that again.'

* * *

"K'so; Inu Yasha, you know perfectly well that Shippō is just a kid," Kagome was yelling at Inu Yasha for hitting Shippō in the head, "Si…" 

"Don't even say it!"

"Osuwari," Inu fell into the floor of the cave, "Don't you ever tell me what to do!"

"I told you not to piss her off."

"Shut up, Sakura! I've known her longer than you have."

"Yeah, but I've learned from others mistakes."

"You're telling me, that you learned from **MY** mistakes," Inu said while he was getting up, "I'll teach you… some… someone is coming." Sakura and Inu knew who it was.

"Want me to greet him, Inu-san, or do you," she said beaming.

"Be my guest, because, you know as well as I, that I would kill him." Inu said without thinking.

* * *

"Koga, this is where Inuyasha is, why do you…." 

"Shut up, I'm not here to see that mutt," Koga said, "An old friend is with Kagome and the others." Sakura was waiting for them outside of the cave.

"What took you so long? I've been out here for an hour."

"Had to wait for some stragglers…" Koga explained, "So, how is that hanyou brother of yours?"

"He's fine, but is in need of training though."

"And you're expecting me to train him for you."

"Yeah… and if you refuse… you know what I'd do to you."

"Of course Sakura-chan. So what kind of training do you have in mind for him?"

"Hand to hand combat… you know how bad I'm at that… but Kaze needs to learn many types of combat before he inherits our chichi's most powerful sword."

"Why don't you just teach him to use the sword?"

"It was our chichi's dieing wish that Kaze would master different fighting techniques before he even puts one hand on the sword."

"So… when do you want tha… I mean…. Your brother's training?"

"Tomorrow night," Sakura said in a monotone voice.

"So… you want to 'supervise' me training him…"

"No… I have other things to do…"

"You… can't leave him with the wolf tribe…. You know perfectly well what they'd do to him."

"That's why if anything does happen to him… you'll be the first to feel my blade." Koga looked nervous after Sakura said that.

* * *

"Inu-san, where is Sakura-chan?" 

"Oh… Kagome-chan, she's outside talking to… Ko… Ko…. Koga," Inuyasha tried to say that as fast as he could before he got the urge to go out there and kill him in front of his comrades.

"Ok… then I'll go out and see why he's here," Kagome turned around and stared to head out side, but Inu stopped her, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"I have a feeling that Sakura-chan and Koga have to speak in privet… for a bit longer…. They would've came in if their conversation wasn't; now Kagome-chan… would you please just sit down and wait for them in here…. OK?"

"But, Inu-san…."

"Please, Kagome-chan…just listen to me just this one time," Inu said as if he cared about what's happening outside; even thou he didn't know what exactly what's going on.

"Ok, Inu-san." Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and put her head into his shoulder. _Please Inu-san, please don't ever leave me… ever… I love you,_ Kagome thought as she started to fall asleep next to Inuyasha. After Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha picked her up and laid her down next to Kaze and Shippō. _Kagome-chan I wish that I could tell you how I truly feel… but I don't know how you would react,_ Inuyasha thought as he gently gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Inuyasha, get you're hands off of my woman."

"About time you guys showed up," Inuyasha said as he was putting a blanket over Kagome.

"Koga… please don't start a fight tonight. We need your help with protecting Kaze tonight."

"I know, but…"

"Just drop it, ok?" Sakura walked over to, the now human, Kaze; and looked worryingly at him. _Remember I won't always be there to protect you, Kaze; that's why I'm leaving you in Koga's charge, _she was trying to think of a good way to tell him why she's going to go after Naraku on her own.

"Someone's coming," Sakura said without looking up, "Miroku-san, Sango-chan please keep Kaze safe while the rest of us see who's coming." Nobody said a word as Sakura was heading outside with Inuyasha, Koga, and Koga's comrades followed.

"Show yourself demon… I know you're here," Sakura said as she was unsheathing her sword, "Inu-san, Koga-san… get ready for a battle." They did as they were told. Then all of a sudden Naraku walked out of the woods.

"Why are you here, Naraku," Sakura yelled, " You know I'd die protecting what I have left of my family…"

"You know perfectly well that your brother is one of the chosen one's mentioned in the prophecy."

"Shut up he's not part of a fifty year old prophecy," Sakura started to cry as she was getting into fighting position.

"Go ahead…. You know well that I never show myself unless I had one of my incarnations near by." Then all of a sudden they heard Sango screaming. Without another word Naraku disappeared.

"Kaze…" Sakura ran into the cave without even sheathing her sword. When she entered the cave, she saw a demon, with a spider mark on his back, holing onto Miroku and Sango in one hand and Kaze, Shippō, and Kagome in the other.

"You basterd…. You let them go now!" The demon ignored her demands.

"Kagome," both Inu and Koga yelled as they ran in from outside. The demon threw Sango and Miroku at the wall of the cave.

"Let the others go as well," Sakura said as she was getting ready to destroy him.

"I'll let the wench and the kit go…. But the young boy's mine now," as he said this, he threw Kagome and Shippō at the wall, but Inuyasha caught both of them before they could hit the wall.

"Bastered… let my brother go!"

"Now I will take my leave before anything else happens." The demon let out a puff of smoke and he disappeared before anybody could react. Sakura fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Um… Sakura-chan… can I ask you one question," Inuyasha said as he was putting Kagome and Shippō down, "What was Naraku talking about when we were outside of the cave?"

"He… he was talking about some prophecy that my father made fifty years ago…. He said that one of is children and a hanyou would be his demise…" Sakura got up after saying that and walked out of the cave without saying anything.

"Don't you think we should stop her" Inu said as he was running after her.

"Inuyasha… why don't you get this through your thick head of yours… she'll kill you when she's like this," Koga said as he ran in front of him.

"Koga, I thought you wanted me dead."

"Only by my hands and nobody else's"

* * *

"I can't believe that I let that happen to him," Sakura said to herself as she was walking through the woods, "I need to get him back… but how." 

"Who are you talking to this time?" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice. She knew who it was, but needed to double-check her theory.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot me already," Sesshomaru said as he was walking in front of her, "After I met you… I couldn't think straight… what did you do to me?"

"I did nothing," Sakura said, "Now if you don't mind, I have to find my brother." She started to walk towards Sesshomaru, but he stopped her with is only arm.

"I don't think you're in the right condition to walk alone in the woods."

"Leave me alone… I just want to find Naraku, kill him, and get my brother back without anybody's help."

"Why don't you want help?"

"Because… anyone who helps gets hurt… and I don't want anybody to get hurt any more." Sakura tried to get around Sesshomaru, but he stopped her before she could move an inch.

"I would help you… I need to get back at Naraku for what that back stabbing bastered did."

"No… I… I… don't want anybody getting hurt… especially you Sesshomaru-san," she said as she clung to him.

"I promise you… no one will get hurt any more," he said as he put his arm around her, "Now you need to rest… please come and camp with us for the night." As Sesshomaru and Sakura walked into the camp Rin and Jaken were asleep next to Ah-Un. Sesshomaru led her to a spot near a tree.

"You'll rest here… I'll wake you when it's time to leave."

"I'm not going to rest till I find my brother safe and sound."

"Then just sit down… I'll help you find him weather you like it or not." Sesshomaru sat her down and walked to the nearest tree and sat down. _Why am I helping her…? I never would've done that in a million years before I met her._ Sesshomaru stared off into space while Sakura was trying to find a way to get Kaze back without Sesshomaru or anybody else getting hurt.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru saw her trying to walk out of the camp.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He walked over to her.

"Haven't you ever thought, that leaving without saying anything would hurt me," he said putting his arm around her.

"No… I… never thought of that."

"Then, why do you get the idea that anybody who try to help you get hurt?"

"Because they do… my friends were just hurt trying to help me protect my brother."

"I'll make sure nobody else gets hurt." Sesshomaru unsheathed the Tensaiga. Sakura took a step back.

"If you kill me now then you'll be helping Naraku…"

"I'm not going to hurt you… this is the Tensaiga, it's not used to kill it's used to heal… so if anyone is hurt I will keep my word and heal them." He took a step closer to her. She took a few more steps back and ran into a tree pinning her. Sesshomaru sheathed the Tensaiga as he was walking towards her. She looked into his eyes, she saw what his eyes never had until he met her.

"What…." Sesshomaru put his arm right next to her head and moved his face closer to hers. She tried to run, but she couldn't stop looking into his eyes. He began to kiss her and she didn't resist. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this right now,_ both of them thought at the same time. Instead of pulling away from each other, they embraced each other.

* * *

"Good work Kuro-yama," Naraku said as Kuro-yama set the unconscious Kaze in front of him. 

"It was my pleasure to serve you, my lord." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Remember what I said about Kagura… now go out and watch over her and report anything what she does to betray me."

"Yes, my lord," He said and then walked out of the room, to carry out Naraku's orders.

"Who am I supposed to go to," Kagura said quietly to herself, in fear that her younger brother is following. She flew over the cave where Inuyasha and the others are saying. _I'm not going to ask that mutt for any help… I'd rather Naraku kill me…._

* * *

"You guys are telling me that you let her out in the woods alone," Kagome screamed at both Inuyasha and Koga. 

"I was about to stop her, but some one stopped me," Inu tried to explain.

"That flea bitten mutt is right; I did stop him…. If I didn't she would've killed him… and possibly me."

"I knew it…. You had another reason in stopping me."

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"What was that for?"

"Inu-san… you know not supposed to yell at somebody who saved you… Thank you Koga-san," Kagome said.

"Then why are you yelling at me… I save you every day."

"That's different."

"No it's not… now I want an apology."

"Osuwari, that's what you're getting." Koga, with out anybody realizing, went over to where every body else was.

"Kagome's scary when she gets like this… ain't she," Shippō said to Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah… good thing she didn't yell at me like that when we met," Miroku said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about Miroku… Kagome-chan yelled at you when you first met. Remember it was for…." Miroku stopped Shippō before he could finish his sentence.

"Miroku-san, it's just a lover's quarrel… they'll be done soon."

"What do you mean by 'lover's quarrel'," Koga said, right behind Sango; making her jump.

"Sorry, Koga, I didn't know you were behind me." Sango said as she was trying to calm her heart down.

* * *

K'so - Damn it 

hanyou - half breed


	4. Sakura’s First Premonition

Sakura is standing alone in the same spot, where she and Sesshomaru were.

"Sesshomaru-san! Sesshomaru-san… where are you?" She saw someone just ahead. _Is that Sesshomaru-san,_ she thought to herself. The person started to walk towards her. To her surprise it was a young man, with a very pale completion, with long raven hair, in traveling clothes.

"Otokooya?" She called to him, but he couldn't hear her.

* * *

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan wake up," Sesshomaru said has he was holding, the now limp, Sakura in his arm. He looks as if he is worried.

* * *

Sakura ran over to where her chichi is. "Otokooya… I thought you were dead…." He didn't respond to her. He was staring to the north. A woman, in a beautiful kimono, appears out of nowhere.

"Damn you, Naraku." He glares at the woman. _What is he talking about, this is not Naraku;_ Sakura thought, as she looked from her chichi to the woman.

"Now Mitsukai-maru, you should calm down. I would like to absorb your powers without all of that negative energy, it will mess up your powers more than you think."

"Naraku, your demise will be 50 years to this day. A powerful hanyou and the rightful heir to my powers will defeat you and your followers." Mitsukai-maru takes out his most powerful sword and whispers something Sakura didn't understand.

"No… don't do that…." The sword disappears. Sakura wakes up, with a jolt, on the ground. Sesshomaru was sitting next to her.

"What happened?" She sits up holding her head.

"You passed out, for no good reason at all." Sesshomaru sounds pissed. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his hair.

"I… I saw my chichi…. Just now… I have found where he hid most of his powers…."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura stands up in front of him. She puts her hands together and repeats the words her chichi whispered, to the best of her ability. A sword materialized in her hands. The long slender sword had an inscription engraved on it. Sesshomaru didn't recognize any of the characters that were written. Sakura brings the sword up to get a better look at the engraving.

"The cat and dog will put away their differences to help the greater good." She bursts into laughter, holding the weapon close to herself.

"Stop laughing! How could you read it?" She calms down and wipes away the tears that came out, due to her laughing hysterically.

"This same inscription was on my and Kaze's door, when we were younger. Our chichi told me what it meant. I can't believe I remembered it." She puts the sword on the ground, tares the sleeves off of her kimono, and makes a temporary sheath for it.

* * *

"Mitsukai-maru, your prediction was wrong. I have the rightful heir to your powers and I'll force him to be one of my followers, or he and his dear sister will be killed." Naraku was sitting in his chambers. Kana quietly enters the room.

"My lord, Sakura is with Sesshomaru, and they have found the sword."

"Good Kana, go tell your brother and sister to retrieve it before Sakura meets up with Inuyasha, again."

"Yes, my lord." She quietly exits the room. She goes down the hall to the room where Kohoku is guarding Kaze. He was chained to the wall of the room.

"Our lord needs you to protect this child a bit longer. We need him alive for his sister."

"What do you know of my sister?" Kaze pulled at his chains, trying to break them. Kana ignores him, as she leaves the room to tell her siblings Naraku's orders.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-san, I want to show you something." Sakura takes his hand and leads him south.

"Onna, where are you taking me?"

"To a place where I knew as home for a long time." She smiles, as they trut through the heavy brush.

* * *

Onna - Woman

Otokooya - Father

Mitsukai - Angel


	5. A Look At Sakura's Past, Part 1

**Sorry it's a bit late... I have a lot of tests to study for, and I had to help with the prom. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Takkun was walking in the woods looking for some healing herbs, for the others. He senses someone watching him. Kagura was in the trees, out of sight, watching him. _He might be of some use to me,_ she thought.

"Who's there?" He turns around, but sees no one. Kagura takes a feather out of her hair and flies off. _He mustn't be any threat to any of us. I don't sense any power coming from him, _Kuro-yama thought, as he followed his sister.

"Kagome, What's taking him so long?"

"Inuyasha, the herbs I need are hard to find around here." The tone in her voice had a sliver of annoyance.

"Well, what happened to the medicine you brought from your time?"

"I left it with Keade. There was a villager who was very ill, and he needed it more than I thought we did."

" Well, you should have thought we might have needed it in the future!"

"Osuwari! I was thinking of somebody else instead of thinking about myself, not like someone I know."

Inuyasha growled at her remark. He sits up and starts fidgeting. "What's taking that punk so long," he repeated. "It doesn't take me this long to find some measly healing herbs." Kagome glared at him, but said nothing.

* * *

Sakura leads Sesshomaru to a rundown castle; it starts to rain. "Come, Sesshomaru-san. We can wait for the storm to pass in here." She takes his hand and drags him towards the palace.

He rips his hand out of hers. "I'm fine walking in the rain." It starts raining in sheets, so thick you can't even see your hands in front of your face. Sakura grabs his hand again, and miraculously guides him into the, very large, great hall. The walls and floor were stained with blood. The ceiling was leaking; it looks as if nobody has lived here for years. "How did you…." Sakura gently puts a finger over his lips.

"Don't speak out loud here. The spirits of those who were massacred here, will attack," she whispered. She quietly motioned him to follow her.

* * *

Takkun entered the cave, and quietly handed Kagome the herbs. "Thank you." She beamed. She quickly put them on Sango and Miroku's wounds, and dresses their wounds.

"Thank you Kagome-chan," both, Sango and Miroku said before Kagome told them to be quiet. She made sure the two were comfortable then sat next to Inu Yasha.

"We wouldn't have had to wait so long if…."

" Shut up, Inu-san! I'll bring two first-aid kits, next time I go home."

* * *

"Kouga, why are we following Sakura's sent?"

"Because Hakkaku, I wish to see my cousin in one piece," Kouga spat at his comrade behind him. He sniffs the air, looking for her sent. "Damn; there's someone with her, and he smells like that mutt. Hakkaku, Ginta we have to find Sakura before anything happens." Kouga runs as fast as he could to where Sakura and Sesshomaru are, leaving his comrades behind.

* * *

Sakura leads Sesshomaru to a room, with the same inscription as her chichi's sword. The room was decorated for a child; a vase of dead flowers were next to a beautifully furnished chair. "This used to be my room. Kaze's was through that door." She pointed to a door on the other side of the room then she pointed to another door. "That was to the play room. I wish Kaze was here, so I could show him where we used to play." She tries not to cry, but a few tears escape her eyes. Sesshomaru wipes them off of her face.

"You'll get to show him." His apathetic tone somehow reassured her. She starts to head out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"To find the scabbard of this sword, and a change of clothes. Don't want me to be traveling in a torn kimono, do we?" She walks out the door, leaving Sesshomaru alone. He decides to explore the other two rooms.

* * *

"Damn you Naraku! You never told me where to find them. Does he just think that I **always **find Sesshomaru." Kagura was just given the order to find Sakura and Sesshomaru, and to retrieve Mitsuka-maru's sword. Kuro-yama just got off her tail, to get the weapon himself. She passes over a storm cloud, which is concealing the location of Sakura and Sesshomaru. "Damn it, where are they?"

* * *

Sakura's in the armory of the place, and now she's wearing a white kimono with cherry blossoms embroidered on it. She's looking at a blank wall that held her chichi's weapons, years earlier. "Otokooya, where did you put it?" She quietly wondered, taking care not to provoke the vengeful spirits. She takes a step closer to the wall, and touches the spot were her sword was.

A vision of her chichi putting the scabbard in a secrete compartment exactly behind her sword. He puts some cream colored cloth over it, and closed it. There was a flash of light and she starts to hear children laughing. The room was now filled with weapons, than what was earlier. A little girl runs into the room, her blood red hair bouncing in the sunlight. She ran behind Sakura. "Mommy, Yuki's not playing fair." Sakura turns around, and kneels down to look the child face to face. To her surprise, she knew that the child was her own and that Yuki was hers too.

"Kiyomi, what is she doing that isn't fair?" Kiyomi's golden eyes looked into Sakura's.

"Yuki's using her powers to really hurt…." Sakura began to get worried.

"Who is she hurting sweetie?" Kiyomi disappears into darkness. Sakura wakes up on the floor of the dreary armory. She quickly gets up and grabs the scabbard out of it's hiding place, tossing aside the cloth. She runs out of the room and bolts to her old room. When she got there, she found that Sesshomaru wasn't in there. She sheaths the sword into its rightful place. She notices that the door to the playroom was open. She quietly goes in, and she saw Sesshomaru looking at a picture Kaze drew ten years ago, when he was three.

"How can you protect and love such a weakling?"

"Kaze's my brother, the only family I have left, and how can you ask such a question; when you take care and protect the girl Rin?" He snaps his head towards her. His eyes turning red. "Look, I'm sorry for questioning you, but you don't seem like the kind of person to raise a human child as his own and try to kill his brother for being a hanyou." He takes a deep breath and gives a sigh, to calm down; his eyes return to their normal color.

"Why are these three rooms don't have any blood on the walls? What happened here so there could be malevolent spirits? Onna, tell me!"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, we need to rest; tomorrow afternoon the storm will die down." He pins her to the wall.

"Wench, what happened here?" She doesn't struggle, just glares at him. "Tell me wench!"

"There was a massacre here, ok. The villages around here attacked in the middle of the night. Only chichi, Kaze, and I survived. Every demon, and mortal alike, died protecting us. Kaze's mother died first then mine died outside this room. This all happened about ten years ago."

"That's all you remember?"

"That's all I saw. Now, will you please let me go." Sesshomaru lets her go. He vigilantly and slowly walks away from her. She slides down the wall onto the floor. "When I passed out earlier that was where I gained my true powers and realized


	6. A Look At Sakura's Past, Part 2

Sakura's on the floor of the playroom, sleeping; she told Sesshomaru that he could sleep on the chair in her room, since the beds were made for children. She stirs in her sleep. Sakura's dreaming about that fateful night, when she lost her mother, a beloved friend, and her home all at once.

She's six or seven years old, playing outside with, five year old, Kaze. Kaze runs behind a tree, while Sakura is covering her face. "… 3…. 2…. 1…. Here I come." She stalks behind one of the trees. "Gotcha!" She jumps in front of her brother.

"No fair, I'm telling." He runs into the palace, and into their chichi's room. "Daddy, Sakura's not being fair." Mitsukai-maru gives a sigh. "I'll show you!" Kaze takes his hand, and leads him to where he and Sakura were playing. She's nowhere to be seen.

"Kaze, quit playing games! I have a lot of work to do…."

"Come on, Otokooya, please plays with us." Sakura jumps out of the tree into her chichi's warm, comforting arms. He puts her down.

"Sakura, take Kaze inside!"

"Why, Otokooya?"

"Just do it! I'll see you inside, **now go!**" She grabs her brother's hand, and almost drags him inside. They're breathing heavily.

"Sis, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Kaze. I don't know." She embraces her little brother to comfort him. She fights back the tears, hiding her fears and worries.

"Sakura, Kaze come here." A female demon with long blood red hair takes the children's hands. She just as she started to lead them to the kitchen, to get something to eat a few soldiers and servants rush by, weapons in hand.

"Mama… what's going on?" Kaze asks a young human girl, about the age of 18. She brushes a few strands of hair out of his face.

"You have no need to worry, little one." She goes to join the rest of the servants.

"Serena, wait… what's going on," the demon asks.

"Lady Jasmine, the entire village is coming; please go where you three can be safe." Serena runs off towards the doors.

"Okaasan, where is Serena-chan going?"

"I'll tell you once we get to your room, Sakura." Jasmine rushes them out of the hall, towards Sakura and Kaze's room. Before turning the corner, Sakura looks over her shoulder and sees her friend, her brother's haha, got a Katana stuck through her. She coughs up a bit of blood before falling to the ground.

"Serena-chan!"

"Hush child!" Sakura quiets down, after hearing the harshness in her haha's voice.

"Yes, Okaasan." They are just a few feet away from the room, when a few villagers turn the corner.

"Sakura, take your brother and don't look back!"

"But, Okaasan…."

"No buts!" She takes Kaze's hand and bolts into their room. She slams the door behind her. They hide under her bed, hearing everything that happens outside. She embraces her little brother, to comfort him. She fights back the tears forming in her eyes.

They don't know how long they've been in the room, or if everyone's ok. Someone opens the door, and enters the room. A frightened Sakura clings to her brother. The person stops at her bed. He kneels down and looks under the bed. "Otokooya!" The kids scramble out from their hiding spot. They hug their blood drenched chichi.

"Sakura, Kaze, we need to leave this place; right now!" The children don't ask any questions. They each take one of his hands, and he leads them out of the room. Sakura looks down at her mother. She's on the ground; she looks like she was trying to see if they were ok, even with a gaping hole in her back. Sakura buries her face into Mitsuka-maru's arm, trying so hard not to cry.

"Okaasan! Oh not you too," Sakura cries in her sleep, waking Sesshomaru. He just sits there, listening to her cry in her sleep "Otokooya, why didn't you save them? How come you never went inside with us?

* * *

Sakura's now about ten; she's practicing her swordsmanship. "Good, Sakura. Now try striking his side!" She does what her chichi instructs. They've been living not too far from the wolf demon tribe. Sakura's welcomed to go there anytime she wants to, to see her family. Her chichi and brother were forebode to step foot within the cave, since Mitsuka-maru failed to protect Jasmine. Kaze watches his sister closely, wanting to be learning and sparing with her.

Sakura feels a presence not to far off. "Otokooya, I think we better stop for today."

"Very well. Get your brother, and start collecting fire wood."

"Yes, otokooya." She puts down the practice sword and grabs her brother's hand.

"Sakura, where are you taking me… it's too early to go get fire wood. We have enough until tonight."

"We're not getting fire wood. Chichi and I, both, felt a strange presence heading towards our camp. He wants to see if it's an enemy or not."

"Ok… now where are we going?"

"To the river; Kouga said if we have nothing to do today, we could meet him there." Kaze stops to a halt. "Kaze, what's wrong?"

"He just asked for you to go, didn't he?" Sakura puts an arm over his shoulder.

"And I told him that I would go if you could come." They reach the river, and a young Kouga's waiting for them. The three of them play for hours, after Kouga's protests. When it was time to go, Sakura and Kaze said good bye to Kouga, and head back to camp. It seems like it took forever to get there, since they stopped to pick up sticks and leaves for kindling. When they arrived in the clearing, they see their chichi lying on the ground. "Kaze stay here." Sakura slowly, cautiously stalks over to his body. The stench of blood hangs in the air. She shakes her chichi. He doesn't stir, or move. She turns him over onto his back. His eyes are glazed over, face covered with blood, and he's paler than usual.

* * *

"Otokooya!" Sesshomaru's had enough of her crying. He gets up, and walks to her. He kneels down and wraps his fluff around her waist. She instantly calms down. He lifts her up and carries her to the chair he was just in. 

The next mourning, Sakura wakes up, to her surprise, on Sesshomaru's lap. _How…. I thought he was pissed…._ She gets up and stretches. She walks to the window. The storm's almost passed. Too many bad memories….. She sets herself onto the cill. Sesshomaru gets out of the chair; she doesn't notice what he's doing.

"Let's go." Sakura hears this, but doesn't move a muscle. Sesshomaru walks over to her, soundlessly. "I said let's go. I don't want to repeat myself!" She opens the window and jumps out. She starts to walk away from the palace. He jumps out the window and runs after her. He appears ahead of her. "Where do you think you are going onna?"

"To get my brother. Where else would I be going?"

"You don't know where Naraku has him! It could be a trap!"

"I don't give a damn anymore! I just want Kaze safe!"

* * *

Japanese words used: 

Onna - Woman

Otokooya - Father (what you call him)

Chichi - Father

Okaasan - Mother (what you call her)


	7. Naraku’s Plan and Sakura’s Heart

Note: sorry I took so long. Had writer's block for a while, then I got my new computer... and well you'll see

* * *

The demon lord followed the worried female farther into the forest. Sakura was incoherently mumbling to herself. _Great I'm stuck baby-sitting a crazy demoness . . . _Sesshomaru gave a sigh, and with a burst of energy, tackles her to the ground.

"Onna... What in the seven hells are you planning on doing when you see Naraku?"

"I... I will destroy him for what he's done." She broke into tears. "That bastard will pay..."

"Shut up! Do you honestly believe that your family would want you to avenge them?"

"What makes you think Kaze's dead? I know he's alive..."

"How do you know," the demon shifts his weight to keep her pinned.

"I have a bond with my nii-san... You never did... all you want to do is kill your brother for being your father's favorite little boy. Am I right?" A low growl escapes his throat. Sakura glares at him.

"What did you just say? I am not jealous of that fucking half breed!"

"Just give up. I know you hated it when your father left your mother, but it's not anything to hold a grudge over, for about a century. My father left my mom, in a way, but I don't hate my brother. I even swore to protect him, and I failed at that. Naraku won't keep him for long."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Oh, Sesshomaru..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kisses him passionately.

* * *

Kohaku sits in front of the pint-sized demon. Kaze looks at his guard. _He's a human, why is he working for Naraku? _Kanna walks in. "Naraku wants to speak to the boy." Sango's brother takes Kaze off of the dungeon wall. He leads him into what might be his last "conversation."

* * *

"Inuyasha, don't you think we should go look for Sakura-chan and Kouga?" 

"I'm not looking for that flea bitten wolf, Kagome-chan. But I'll look for Sakura-chan and her brother. Takkun, take care of Miroku and Sango while we're gone." Inuyasha picks Kagome up and runs out of the cave. Takkun watched the two leave. He turned his attention to the monk and demon sayer. _Poor saps... Wait what am I thinking, I'm the one who can't get home._ He shakes his head. Shippo stirs in his sleep. Takkun covers the kit, with a blanket that Kagome brought with her.

* * *

Kaze is being lead into a dark room, filled with miasma. A dark figure lurks in the shadows, just keeping his face out of sight. "Thanks, Kohaku. You may go now." 

"Yes sir." With that the boy leaves the hanio in the presence of the malicious presence.

"So you are the son of the great demon from the main lands? I would've expected you to be a little more powerful, even for a half breed... unless it's your sister, is it?"

"What do you want with my sister?"

"I just want her to give to me what belongs in my hands." Kaze gets a confused look on his face, the wicked figure continues. "Come now, didn't they tell you? Your father stole a sword from me years ago, your sister knows about it... I wonder why your family wouldn't tell you?"

"That's a lie, my family would never keep anything from me!"

"Really, then why not ask your sister when she comes. She is surely keeping something from you." Tears start to form in the child's eyes.

"No... she would never..."

"Then why would she leave you with the wolf demon?"

"She said that Kouga would help train me..."

"Did she say that she would be going with you?"

"No, but..."

"But what? Maybe she is running away with someone? Maybe with some guy, who doesn't want to do with your kind...?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that she would runaway with a demon who hates half breeds so much, that he wants to kill his own brother."

"It's not true!"

"Kanna, come in here." The little girl, dressed in white, enters the room.

"Yes, my lord."

"Show the boy what his sister is doing with the demon lord."

"Yes my lord." She turns towards Kaze.

"Look in the mirror!" The boy did as he was asked. The mirror gets a watery look, almost like reflections in a lake. The shapes become clearer, with a white mist framing Sakura and Sesshomaru.

"Who is that she's with?" Naraku steps out of the shadows, next to the confused lad.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru, he is the decedent of a very powerful demon dog. Oh, look at what they're doing." An evil smirk dances across his face. Kaze looks carefully at the smooth surface, and sees his older sister kissing the silver haired demon. He notices that her kimono was different, she has an extra sword with her, and that she was moving her hands under his... Kaze looks away, he doesn't want to see his sister giving herself to anyone, no matter who they are. "You had enough? Do you know what they doing earlier, around the time of nightfall yesterday? They were in your home, she brought him there before you. He even tried to convince her to not go after you."

"He did... Then why would she be traveling with him, if he's such a jerk?"

"She's in love with him. After she bears his child, she won't have time for you. She will be with him every second of the day."

"Sh... she would never... She swore to protect me, no matter what!" Naraku snakes his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Why don't you ask her everything when she comes?"

"If she comes."

"Why don't we put you in a more comfortable room? Hmm? Kanna get Kohaku to get a room for the boy."

"Yes, my lord." She leaves the room. "Kaze, why don't you join my side? Maybe then your sister would tell you the real reason why she has sworn to protect you."

"I will..."

* * *

Sakura wakes up wrapped in her's and Sesshomaru's clothing. Her naked body feeling the grass under her. A smile dances across her face. She sits up to see that she's alone. "Sesshomaru? Where are you...?" Tears stream down her face. She slowly puts her kimono back on. She perfectly folds up the demon lord's clothes, and places them under a tree. She sits across from them, knees drawn up to her face. _Why did I do that with him last night? I don't think I was ready, or was I?_ Sakura waits for him for an hour, but he doesn't show. Depressed and worried, she stands up. She heads toward Naraku's castle. It takes her about a half of a day to finally get there, but she wanted to be with her brother again. She storms into the castle, sniffing out her brother. She finds him in a blood red room, with a bed in the corner and everything a young demon could want. 

"Kaze? Kaze..." She runs up to him, but he dodges her hug. "Nii-san, why? I've come to rescue you."

"Why?"

"Why? You're my brother, that's why!"

"Didn't you run off with that Sesshomaru guy?"

"Kaze..." Tears, once again, flow down her face. She never expected her brother to say such hurtful things to her.

"Sister, are you hiding something from me? Something about Naraku and father?"

"Kaze... I'm not hiding anything... Remember I keep telling you about father's story, and how a half demon and one of his own kills one of the greatest evil in the world?"

"But is it true?"

"Yes! I saw it with my own eyes... I saw Naraku and chichi talking... I saw him make the prophecy!" She grabs his arm, and bolts out of the castle. She quickly catches the sent of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sakura runs towards them.

"Sakura-chan!" Kagome jumps off of Inuyasha's back. "We were looking all over for you."

"Inuyasha, bring this ungrateful whelp to Kouga's!"

"Ummm... ok..." He takes Kaze from the enraged female demon, and runs off without asking any questions.

"Kagome-chan, I need to talk to you."

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"I feel abandoned... My brother hates me, and the man I love left me alone after we..."

"After you what?"

"Kagome, can you keep a secret?'"

"Of course."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone, not even Inuyasha?"

"I swear."

"I slept with Sesshomaru... I was so emotional, and it seemed like a quick fix."

"And he just left you there... Were you guys in anything?"

"The woods..."

"That bastard! Do you still like him?"

"I know this sounds stupid, but yes... I still love him. Kagome-chan, how can you keep your feelings for Inuyasha from him?" Kagome blushes at her question.

"I... I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what happened to you, having my heart broken." The two walk in silence for the rest of the way. They reach camp long after nightfall.


	8. Hiru no Tsuki

It has been a few months since Sakura left Kaze in her cousin's hands. There has been no news about Naraku since she saved her brother. Her stomach has grown bigger. Everyone decided to stay in Kiade's village, for the time being. Kagome and Sakura had to tell the others what happened with Sesshomaru and Sakura, since she is carrying his child. No one has seen hide nor hair of the demon lord.

"Sakura-chan, Sango and I are going to the market. You need anything?"

"Kagome-chan, you know as well as I, that I'm in perfect health to come with you two." Sakura stands up, with some difficulty. She walks out the door of the hut, everyone's been sharing for the past three months. Inuyasha and Miroku are looking for any hint of where Naraku is. Shippo hops on Kagome's shoulder.

"Shippo-chan, where is Takkun-san?"

"He's with Kiade, getting his mirror fixed."

"Oh, ok." The four walk through the streets, the villagers are starting to get used to Sakura staying there. "Sakura, are you thinking about a nice relaxing bath tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather be alone so I could think." Kagome smiles in understanding. The pregnant demon puts a hand on her stomach. A lonesome tear falls silently. She has kept so much sadness from her friends. She hates to see them worry about her. _If only I could see Sesshomaru, just once more._

Later that night, Sakura strips down, near her private hot spring. She walks in slowly. She sits near the edge.

"Oto no nai mahiru  
Kaze wa tada akarui  
Sukoshi nemutasou ni  
Hanabira ga yureta

Nani ge nai kono omoi  
Nee, hito wa donna kotoba de  
Yondeiru no  
Shiroi suna no tsuki  
Toji kometa hanashi o  
Hikari furasu you ni  
Kikasete ne sotto

Itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no?  
Mune no itami o  
Soshite ima yori yasashiku  
Naru no ne

Atatakai kono omoi  
Nee, hito wa donna namae de  
Yondeiru no

Shiroi suna no tsuki  
Mabushikute mienai  
Tooi mirai no koto  
Kikasete ne sotto"

"That was beautiful..." The deep monotone voice sounds like it did four months ago.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you like this? Your back's to me, you sound like you don't ever want to see me again."

"Precisely, I don't want to see you again. You abandoned me, leaving me in such emotional distress that I sent my brother to train, without saying good-bye. So why don't you, and your memory, just leave me be?" She hears the rustle of leaves, and she knows that he left her again. Sakura quietly cries to herself, before heading back. She never tells anybody about her meeting with Sesshomaru.

The next morning, the demon lord barged through the door. Sakura was cooking her breakfast, so she could go and see her brother. Sesshomaru sneaks up behind her. "Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you."

"Not now Sesshomaru, I need to finish making breakfast."

"That can wait."

"I can't let it burn. It won't agree with me."

"What are you talking about?" He turns her around, and sees the size of her stomach. "When... when did..."

"Four months ago."

"You mean..."

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?" Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of their rooms.

"You apathetic, narcistic bastard! Why did you show your face around here?" Kagome seems to be pissed, maybe because he abandoned her friend.

"I just wanted to tell Sakura-chan why I left her that morning..."

"Go on." Sakura crosses her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to get Ah-Un, so you wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way to Naraku's castle. You know, to preserve your energy."

"Sakura, you're not going to forgive him so easily, are you?"

"Well I do love him, Inuyasha. But he did also leave without telling me where he went. I need to think about it." The sent of burnt food fills the room. "Shit!" Sesshomaru wraps his arm around her.

"I'll get you anything you want, then when you're finished I'll bring you to see your brother." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Where's Rin?"

"She's outside, playing with a demon cat."

"Please ask her to come in. I'll get breakfast, ok?"

"No, you need to rest." He goes out to get the little girl. Sakura goes back to the stove, throws the burnt food on a dish for Kirara, and starts making a new meal for everyone. The demon enters again, with a human child clinging to his leg and an imp close behind. "Sakura, what did I say about rest?"

"I've been doing this for four months, what makes you think..."

"You are my mate, and I want you to be healthy! Now sit next to Rin." He leads her next to the little girl. Kagome and Inuyasha just watches in awe. Jalken gives his lord the supplies he needs, but other than that Sesshomaru did everything by himself. The food looked more or less like food. The taste wasn't that bad; he did cook with love, but that's not enough.

"Kagome-chan, can you watch over Rin, while Sesshomaru and I go see Kaze?"

"Ok, Sakura-chan." The demoness pushes the demon lord out of the hut. Ah-Un is waiting patiently for them. Sesshomaru helps his love on the demon. He hops on behind her. They take off into the sky, towards the wolf tribe's cave. He places his hand over her stomach, her hand goes over his. He buries his head in the crook of her neck. A chuckle escapes her lips.

"This is our child, Sesshomaru. Thanks to you, I now know that my one premonition wasn't a dream."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, we're near where Kaze's staying." Ah-Un lands in front of the mouth of the cave. Sesshomaru jumps off first, to help Sakura down. Kaze runs out and hugs his sister. He hasn't seen her in about a month.

"Sakura, I can fight hand to hand now."

"Not just yet." Kouga strolls out. "He still has a lot to learn." He ruffles the boy's hair.

"Sakura, why is _he_ here?"

"Sesshomaru was kind enough to give me a ride."

"You could've declined..."

"And not see my nii-san until around the end of the day, no way in hell. You know I'm getting slower every month." Sesshomaru brings her closer to him. "Don't worry, the baby and I are fine."

After a few hours of catching up, Sakura believes it's time to go. She hugs her brother good-bye, and wishes him luck with his training. The two demons hop back onto the dragon. Sesshomaru holds Sakura tightly. "I don't ever want to let you go, I will never leave you alone again."

"Really?"

"Really, and to prove it I will never leave your side. I will protect you, your brother, and the baby."

"That put you on probation... and if you keep your promise till I give birth, you will be fully forgiven." She leans on him, and naps on the way back. The demon lord looks at his sleeping mate.

* * *

Sakura is bathing in a hot spring. She's about the age of thirteen. Her kimono lain next to the pool. _Finally, alone to think._ She gives a sigh. The image of a powerful demon keeps popping up in her mind. She can barely see the facial features under his silver hair. There's an ominous feeling whenever she sees him in her mind's eye. She dives under the warm water. She swims surrounded by a blanket of water. She feels safe, secure, like nothing bad has happened in the past. Her parents would still be alive. Her home still like new. No worrying about Kaze. No worrying for some stupid prophecy, but these fantasies aren't true. She has to protect her brother from fate. She has to avenge their father. She has to look for a strong hanyo to help her. Her luck in finding him hasn't been too well. She surfaces, taking in the cool crisp autumn air.

* * *

Sesshomaru brings his love closer to him, as she sleeps. Night has fallen, and they still have a way to go. He wants to get her in back, so she won't sleep on the ground. "Sleep well, my love. We will soon be arriving to that hut you call a home," he whispers in her ear. Inuyasha is sitting outside, half asleep. He spots his brother and Sakura. 

"Oi! Where in the seven hells have you been?"

"Visiting."

"Sakura-chan should've been here before nightfall, she could've been hurt!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha," the demon lord quietly spat. "You're going to wake..." Sakura stirres in her sleep. She sleepily looks from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. She gives a yawn and groggily slides off Ah-Un. Her hand looks for her love's. The demon takes her hand into his. She leads him inside, and into her room. She puts on her sleeping kimono, with the help of Sesshomaru. He helps her lay down on the mat. He lies next to her, his hand over her belly.


End file.
